Thirteen
by MollyShakesPear
Summary: Lily Evans is facing the worries and woes of your typical 13 year old.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

* * *

September 5, 9:30 pm

Dear Diary,

I'm not liking third year one bit. It seems like everyone has changed over the summer. It doesn't feel the same. The girls are acting really different and weird and they're always leaving me out. They always flock to the bathroom and put on make up and change their hair and it's driving me crazy! They're nice and all, but I wish it was like how it was last year. Everything's different.

Classes are getting harder too. I need to put in more effort. Transfiguration is especially hard—we're expected to make kittens disappear! I think I'll be able to cope though. I've always been really good in school.

The worst thing about this year is that Potter is in every single one of my classes. Every Single One! I took Care of Magical Creatures because I heard that Potter was taking Divination instead, but somehow his schedule got changed and now he's in that class with me. He told me he's recently taken an interest in magical animals. Pardon my language, but that sounds like total bollocks to me.

That's all for now,

Lily

* * *

September 6, 4:15 pm

Dear Diary,

Potter just asked me out. I was reading in the common room, and he just came up to me and asked me to go to Hogsmeade. I said no, straightaway, of course. The thing is, I think I actually _shouted_ "No way, Potter, am I going out with you!" and everyone in the common room turned around and stared at me. And then I ran up here to my dorm.

I really hate this year.

Lily

* * *

September 9, 10:00 pm

Dear Diary,

Now I know why all the girls are acting funny. Apparently, they've all hit puberty sometime over the summer. That's what's making them suddenly care about makeup and how horrible their uniforms make them look, and _boys. _I never want to hit puberty.

I think they're partially jealous that Potter asked me out instead of them to. I really don't see why they're jealous of that, though. It was mortifying. I bet they think that I didn't deserve to get asked out because I haven't hit puberty. Stupid, conceited girls.

Lily.

* * *

September 9, around 2:00 am

Dear Diary,

I know I just wrote in you a few hours ago, but I just had this really weird dream. I dreamt that I was seventeen and I had just graduated from Hogwarts. And then when I was on the train, leaving Hogwarts for the last time, James came into my compartment and I was glad to see him—like I was really waiting for him. And then he sat down next to me and looked at me and said "I love you, Lils." And I told him I loved him too, James, and then we kissed. What was really weird was how real the dream felt, like I really meant it when I told him I loved him.

It was a nice dream. I like the feeling of being loved and being in love. Too bad that Potter isn't really like that at all. Part of me wants to believe that he could be like it, though. I guess I should try to give him a chance.

Love, Lils

* * *

September 10, 7:30

Dear Diary,

Forget about giving Potter that chance I wrote about before! He is horrible! Oh, he makes me so mad! Arrgh!

Right, so I go down to breakfast today, and him and his so-called "Marauders" are sitting at the table with huge smirks on their face. So I sit down and start eating when the Slytherins come over and start annoying me—calling me stupid things like "mudblood" and all that. Potter must have overheard because next thing I know, his voice is magnified and the whole Great Hall is hearing him say "DON'T EVER LET ME HEAR YOU CALL LILY THAT AGAIN!" And then there was a second or two of silence, and then everyone bursts out laughing and pointing at me. I'm so humiliated.

Lily


	2. Essay Writing

"Lily?"... "Lily?"

"What do you want? I'm trying to write this Transfiguration paper."

"Your ink spilled. All over your bag."

Lily groaned and looked down. Her ink bottle had indeed fallen over and now the dark ink was bleeding into her new school bag. _Great. Just what I need, _Lily thought angrily. Her day had been going bad enough without the minor dilemas of spilled ink. First was the whole embarrassing ordeal with Potter calling out at breakfast, then her potions class went horribly as she had been paired with Snape, a rather horrible Slytherin, then she was assigned a lengthy Transfiguration essay to be completed by their next class. After being locked out of the Gryffindor common room for an hour and half because of a recent password change, Lily was feeling somewhat depressed and found herself snapping at everyone who interrupted her.

Lily magicked away the spilt ink and focused her thoughts back on the properties of retransfiguration when her thoughts were interrupted once more when Lily's crush Rob Wood, Seventh year, Head Boy, and Quidditch Captain sat down at the table right next to her. Lily looked back at her paper, her face flushed a little. _Retransfiguration is only succesful, however, when the known elements of the spell... _

_"_Excuse me.. um.. Lila?" Rob asked.

"Yes?" Lily said breathlessly, oblivious to the fact that she had been addressed improperly.

"Do you have a quill I could borrow? I seemed to have forgotten mine."

"Sure," said Lily, handing him her quill.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Retransfiguration, huh?" said Rob, glancing at Lily's essay. "Nasty subject. Took me two months to perfect."

"Yeah. It's tough," replied Lily, even though she had already retransfigured several objects successfully.

Lily looked up some facts about the known elements of spells in her Transfiguration textbook to include in her essay when she realized she had given Rob her last quill. Lily packed away her books and reluctantly went up to her dorm.


	3. Love Daddy

My dearest daughter Lily,

Happy 13th Birthday! Your mum and I both miss you very very much. I only wish we could see you on your special day. How does it feel being a teenager?

We're all doing pretty well over here, though we all miss you terribly. Petunia as well, though she denies it. You know how she can be. But I'm positive she loves you deep down. She's got a new boyfriend, you know? He's... err... not like all the previous ones, I'll give him that. Still, I hope he doesn't last too long. His name is Victor, or something like that. Starts with a V.

As for me, I'm doing alright. I've started working on a new book. It's got a theme kind of like the one of Sophocles' Oedipus Rex. You know, a man who makes his prophecy come true by trying to avoid making it come true. Only it's set in modern time and the man is an alchoholic. That's all I'm saying about it right now, you can read it after I've written it.

The doctors say mum's health is improving and that she even shows signs of full recovery! Well, that's what they say at least. Last weekend they let her out for a couple of hours and we had lunch in town. A nurse was there, of course, but I think she enjoyed herself nonetheless. She sends all her love, of course, and wishes you a most wonderous birthday.

So, I've gotten no letters from you this year! It's been almost a month since I last heard from you, and that was at the train station. Usually you've written me at least three times a week. I do hope you haven't forgotten about your humble old father.

Tell me: What's new in school? How are your dorm mates? How are the new classes? Are those "Magpipes" or whatever those kids call themselves still annoying you? If they are, tell them from me, that I'll personally see to it that their faces will get rearranged.

Love always,

Daddy

* * *

"What's that you got there, Evans?"

"Give that back here, Sirius!! That's private, that is!"

"Come and get it from me!!" Sirius had the letter clutched high in his hand, standing on top of the sofa.

"Black!"

"Come on, Evans, you can reach! Jump higher!"

"Give it to me NOW!"

"James, catch!" said Sirius, throwing the letter to Potter who was just emerging from his dorm.

"Potter! Give it to me!"

Potter lay the letter on the coffeetable and walked back to his dorm.


	4. Lunch at Lake

Disclaimer: I own none of it. And none of the previous chapters. Seems I forgot a disclaimer on those and I'm too lazy to upload all the files again. So this disclaimer is gonna count for all the chapters, ok?

* * *

We just were let out of Potions and now it's lunchtime. But today I don't feel like eating in the Great Hall. I don't quite know why. I'm a little hungry. But I just don't want to eat in the Great Hall. So I grab an apple and go outside, not really knowing where I want to go.

It's chilly out for late September.

I reread the letter my father sent me. I kept it in my pocket.

Today's my birthday. I never really looked forward to my birthdays. Probably because Petunia's birthday is a week before mine. Not a week. I mean a week and a few years. When we were little she always got the big birthday party, and I never really had enough friends for a birthday party of my own. So my parents would invite the one or two friends I had to _her_ birthday party and sort of celebrate mine along with it. Every year I usually ended up crying or locking myself in the bathroom.

I hear the unmistakable laugh of the Marauders behind me. They have a very distinct sound when they're all together, and usually I know it's them without even having to look. I concentrate on eating my apple, hoping that they won't notice me sitting here. My hopes are high, though, as I hear their sound growing louder as they walk down the hill.

"Oy! Evans!"

"What Potter?" I shout, still focusing on eating my apple. I can tell it's Potter. I can almost see him ruffling his hair 20 feet away from me.

"Happy birthday, Evans!"

That stuns me a little. How could Potter know it's my birthday? I hope he hasn't been reading my diary. Oh, Merlin, has he been reading my diary? He better not have been reading my diary! If he has I'll.. Wait. I never wrote the actual date of my birthday in my diary. How does he know it's my birthday?

I turn around to see Potter talking with his friends and walking back up the hill to the castle.

"Thank you," I murmer under my breath.

* * *

I know these chapters are sort of short, but I don't feel like writing a whole lot at one time. And right now I don't feel like concentrating on one consistent writing style, so thats why the chapters are different.

Also, I didn't really plan out this story, as you might be able to tell. So I'm following where it takes me.

One last thing. I don't know when Lily's birthday is. Let's pretend it's in late September, shall we?


End file.
